Dark Ambition
by BiggleWiggle
Summary: Nightmare gets the Soul Edge to full power and becomes the horrible NightTerror and only the lost holy blade can save humanity before it's too late...All reviews are welcome
1. The First Souls

Notice-I dont own Soulcalibur or any of the characters from the game

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zasalemel stood in the center the Lost Cathedral awaiting the strong aura he was feeling. He had hoped who ever it was, held Soul Edge. He heard foot steeps echoing through the halls nearby. As they got louder he could tell they wore armor. Then the sound stopped. "Come out I know you're here already, no use in having me or you wait!" Zasalemel shouted into the hall. There was no reply. The footsteps began again, he readied his Scythe. Whoever it was began to run in, soon coming into the area where Zasalemel stood, it was indeed the Azure Knight, Nightmare. "HAHAHA! It's gonna be fun taking your soul."

"Well, then, once you hand over your sword, I'll let you live and we can both move on to better things." Zasalemel said.

"You have my blade? Your ridiculous. Anyway, the sword isn't at its full power and I was thinking…why not _you_ volunteer. What do you say, human?"

"I say die!" Zasalemel charged at Nightmare swinging his Scythe at his enemies head, Nightmare was able to duck and counter attack, aiming at Zasalemel's stomach, Zasalemel quickly blocked it and stood a small distance from Nightmare and guarded himself. Nightmare took his sword and tried to stab his opponent in the legs to handicap him, but his missed as Zasalemel took a quick side-steep out of the way. Zasalemel attacked Nightmare from the rear, but only was able to get a small cut on Nightmare's back.

Nightmare retaliated with a burst of energy exploding from his body pushing Zasalemel back into the railing near the edge of the waterfall that was flowing by the sides of the platform the stood on. Nightmare gave out a menacing laugh; he was ready to end the life of the man.

Zasalemel stood up, and was obviously weak from the attack. His enemy charged at him. And with the last of Zasalemel's strength, he let out a power full blow onto Nightmare, Zasalemel fell down and Nightmare's fell back as his chest piece nearly split.

Nightmare got up quickly, and with his monstrous arm, lifted Zasalemel and shoved him up against a pillar. "So it comes to this…" Zasalemel said.

"Ha! Looks like it's over." Nightmare said.

"If you think it'll end here…your wrong."

"Oh it won't end here. I'll kill everyone I come across…and after that, my blade will become more powerful…more deadly…and I, I will be the cause of death for all ages to come!"

"All fall eventually, and I assure you, you will die in this spot sooner or later."

"Shut up, human." And with that Nightmare stabbed Zasalemel in the chest, killing him. He absorbs the soul and left to continue his hellish crusade.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The air was fresh in the field where Astaroth had slept, and he hated it. Everyday was worse than the last, never even getting an idea where Soul Edge was. Why? Why couldn't he find it? And plus he hadn't even used his axe in two days, and it was starting to get to him. He shivered at the fact that he may not kill for days. He was far from any nearby town or village. The middle of the middle of nowhere. He stood up and picked up his heavy battle-axe and looked into the distance and saw someone walking. "Ahh, finally." He said to himself as he was got in his battle stance.

The person walking soon saw who it was…Astaroth. "There you are!" the man cried out.

"Revenge is overrated you know." Astaroth replied to the man, Maxi.

Maxi got in his stance and was ready to kill Astaroth on the spot he was pumped up. Until Astaroth quickly turned around. 'Soul Edge' Astaroth thought to himself. He ran the direction.

"Hey!" Maxi ran after him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After some time Maxi caught up to Astaroth who had found Nightmare. "Oh, crap!" Maxi exclaimed.

Nightmare had been found by two strong souls. Perfect. He knew how he could defeat them. Astaroth, he is extremely powerful but slow, with quickness he could finish him off. But Maxi is very fast so he would have to stay in a defensive stance and wait for a time to get a killer strike on him. 'Easy' he thought.

'I may want revenge, but dealing with Nightmare AND Astaroth, but this may be my last chance!' Maxi had a hard choice.

Astaroth's mind was on one thing, the Soul Edge, and nothing would stop him…nothing.


	2. More Souls

Notice-Again, I do not own anything from Soul Calibur.

Also I was corrected in my spelling of the name 'Zasalamel'(I spelled it Zasalemel) Thank you for that correction.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nightmare and Astaroth were in the heat battle as Maxi was trying to make up his mind on fighting with them.

Astaroth took a swing at Nightmare's head and cut the horn on his helmet in two. "I liked that thing you know." Nightmare told the axe wielding behemoth. Nightmare stabbed Astaroth in the leg and backed off for some time and went for Maxi.

"Oh no!" Maxi exclaimed as he jumped out of Nightmare's way. He got in his defensive stance and stood up too Nightmare; he was able to dodge everything, "Your not so tough." He insulted Nightmare and moved away form his consecutive swings.

Nightmare made a large fist and punched Maxi in the side of his face. Maxi fell on his back. He quickly recovered and got in an offensive stance. "You messed up my hair." Maxi said with a smirk.

"Fool…" Nightmare was ready to kill him now.

Astaroth hit Nightmare in the back of the head with the butt of his axe. Nightmare stumbled forward and looked at Astaroth in his colorless white eyes. "Thought it was over?" Astaroth asked.

"No, I just wanted to save you for later." Nightmare replied, smiling under his helm.

"You forgetting someone!?" Maxi complained.

"I don't care for weak souls anymore…" Nightmare would kill him if he were worth his time.

Astaroth charged at Nightmare, "Time to die peon!" he tackled Nightmare. Nightmare flew back tightly holding Soul Edge.

"Raaah!" Nightmare got up and slashed Astaroth in the chest as he ran by. Astaroth could feel the evil aura the sword now burning inside his body; it pained him more than anything. He wanted even more now. "Mmmm, I think I'll take it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maxi stood in a far distance watching the fight, Astaroth was going berserk now, and Nightmare seemed like he wasn't having a very tough time. "Wow it's been a while…" Maxi said to himself. He had a feeling that he'd miss his for revenge. He now started to think if Nightmare was toying with Astaroth, or just was savoring the moment. Maxi decided there was no use staying so he turned around and began to leave, until he heard a loud death scream, obviously the sound came from Astaroth…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nightmare absorbed the soul of Astaroth. 'He'll be back' he thought. He hoped that the cult following him and his god of war would resurrect him…if they could find him at least.

The sword was getting stronger and stronger everyday with small town and village he obliterated. The sword spoke to him. 'I hunger…for a strong soul…a man who has…been cursed and has mastered many weapons…indeed an extremely…powerful soul, find him. He may reside in an underground…labyrinth.' Nightmare obeyed and headed for the man.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tira sat in a ruined abandoned castle bored out of her mind, she hadn't found any new host for the Soul Edge was ready to give up. Until she sensed some on near by. She peered out a nearby window and saw someone sitting on a raft traveling through the river surrounding the castle. Whoever it was alone and had a Rapier with him. He was blonde and probably mad.

"Okay, maybe he can do." She said to herself and she quickly ran to met the raft and jump on it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raphael was sitting on a raft near a run down castle with nothing to do, and the raft was going God knows where. But if it would help him find Soul Edge…so be it. After a while he felt like he was being watched and drew his sword, just in case…

Tira was standing on an overpass waiting for the French-man to get closer. She couldn't wait! The Raft was close enough and she jumped for it, landing perfectly. She held her Ring Blade and smiled. "You ready, because there isn't any point in drawing this out." She said.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play games with little girls. Be gone, run along now!" Raphael was talking to her like he was her father or something.

"Shut up loser."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I'll kill just you for the fun. And by that I mean as slowly and painfully possible."

"You kidding right? You do have an ill sense of humor."

"I'm not playing games! So die!"

Raphael yawned prepared himself. "As you wish, dear."

Tira was fast on her feet and moved around Raphael trying to draw him in. He was to smart for that. She decided to swing away. She got a few hits in, couple of cuts here and there. Raphael knew now he had underestimated her.

"Oh you pretty good." Raphael attempted to stab her but she parried the blow and counter attacked him in the back, then Tira stuck her blade in the ground and flung herself trough the middle of the ring and kick Raphael off the platform.

"Pssh, you sucked. So boring." She had felt she had wasted her time. As amusing as death was, he wasn't worth it. "Nightmare will understand…I hope." She waited for the raft to get to the other side of the castle and she slept inside a once ravishing room, waiting for her master to return.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nightmare gave up looking for the labyrinth for the day and returned to the ruined castle, which he and Tira stayed at for the time being. He was rarely there, so he didn't really know his way, so he felt around for Tira's presence. She was here so he followed the scent of her soul.

"Tira, wake up!" he cried.

"Your back."

"Yes, did anyone 'visit'?"

"Yeah some French guy."

"What! Where is he?"

"Uhh, maybe at the bottom of the river."

"Is he dead?"

"Beats me."

"Foolish girl. I don't know why I even keep you." Nightmare kicked her out the room (literally) and locked the door and dozed off.

"What's his problem?" Tira found a nearby room and went to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raphael was able to stay with the current and enter the sewers to get in side the castle. He could feel it now, Soul Edge!

End of Chapter 2-


End file.
